happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes/Seasons 71-80
Seasons 71 through 80 of HTF Fanon episodes. Seasons Season 71 #Turducken Cover: Nugget seeks to prepare a Thanksgiving meal using three unwitting ingredients in the season premiere. #Keeping Pace: Pace makes his debut by heading to the gym. #Clubbed Soda: Nutty struggles to open a soda at a golf clubhouse. #Maids of Honor: Dusty and Sucker make their debut cleaning the house of Cash. #Hats off to You: Burnett goes hat shopping. #Dirty Dozen: The slob characters get together and make a mess #Christmassacre: Kringle holds a killer Christmas Party #Innoscent: When an innocent Tree Friend is accused of a crime, it's up to Hound to bail prove them innocent. #Hare Heir: The three rabbit siblings earn the right to a loved ones will. #Hellevator: Nun and Damion debut on a one way elevator ride to death. #Cold Showers: Showers gets a stuffy nose and seems unable to perform his firefighting duties. #These Old Ladies: Hagg and Grandma Wolf met. #Noc Doc: Noc Noc visits the doctor. #Shakes, Rattles and Rolly: Due to odd events, Shakes, Rattles and Rolly end up lost together. #Saving Face: Mask's identity is revealed. #Paper's Please: Chipton gets a job as a paperboy. #Insert Coin: Gamer goes to an arcade and falls victim to Swindler. #Who's the Doctor Here?: Dr. Quackery must perform an operation to prove he's a real doctor, or risk going to jail. #The Doctor is In(sane): After being mistaken for Dr. Quackery, Drake tries to be a doctor. #Escape From Happy Tree Town: In the Season 71 Finale, Coconut attempts to escape the town. Season 72 # Race Yourself: Racer, Flash and others compete in a race for a big prize in the season 72 premiere. # Catch You on The Flip Side: Flip makes his debut by stalking Flippy. # Holly Jolly Rojer: Rojer and Russell deliver presents while avoiding Scurvy and his naughty crew. # The Poacher And Me: Spot hires Poachy to kill Waddles. # Big Fat Juicer: Echo attempts to make juice. # Back to The Grind: Jazz goes out for coffee and falls for Caffine. # Butting In: Rammsey ruins date night for Josh and Stacy. # That Skinning Feeling: After Poachy poachs Lustly, Her ghost starts to hit on him. # Date Fright: Retro and Ristic date at a 60's diner. # Nice Jog: Exercise Guy tries catching up to Jazz with the help of coffee. But how much caffeine will he be able to handle? # By a Neck: When Senior gets his head stuck, Stretchy gets her neck shortened for the better. But soon she will come to regret her decision. # Kappa The Flag: Kappa steals the town flag in his debut. # Nunthing on Me: Nun and Damion go shopping, only for Nun to go on a crazy killing spree- most of which is caused by Damion. # Maid I Be Excused: Dusti and Sucker lose their jobs as maids and are separated as a result. # Leeched for Life: Sorcery decides to teach Loony what it's like in Sluggy's place and vice versa! # Demon and Off: Stella hires Nun to exorcise Incubus, but things go south. # Put it On My Billiards: Winner and Loser face off in a game of billiards. # Unfair Funfair: Swindler runs a funfair. # Termite or Termite Not: Pucky faces a termite problem. # Ebony and Ivory Tusks: Eli learns to play the piano while Poachy does his job. # Vet You Can: Pan frees animals from the vet. # Trick or Defeat: Pike goes trick or treating...in July. # Bet Jurassic Can: Sniffles creates a dinosaur theme park in the Season 72 Finale Season 73 # Ba Ba Black Sheep: Needle tries to use Shepard's wool. # Castle of My Eye: Princess breaks into Monarch's castle. # Belt It Out: Stacy struggles with a belt. # Toy Meets Girl: Jacky finds Box and thinks he's a real toy. # Reflection Re-ball: Dazzle, Blindy, Croppy, and Tactical are playing baseball, only for the ball to end up bouncing to almost everything around them. # On the Other Hand: Quist finds herself a new puppet pal, but her old one seeks vengeance. # Shave The Date: Things go south when Baldy gets ready for a date. # Look Ma, No Hands: Handy tries to ride a bike # Nothing Personality: An attempt to help I.D. leaves him with no personality at all. # Keep On Truckin: A job goes wrong when the trailer of Rigg's truck breaks off. # Pitching a Tent: Scout tries and fails to pitch a tent. # Lady and The Tromp: Deb tries to help Tromp out. # The Key to Itchiness: Tingles winds up in a heap of trouble after a wind-up key is stuck in his back. # Running Latte: Rush is on a coffee run, but a certain coffee lover gets in his way. # We Rule More Than You: Fuddles and Puffy play princess, but Princess and Prince interfere with a castle of their own. # Pants Off, Dance Off: Disco Bear faces embarrassment when his pants fall down, # Hawaii Five O: Squidy, Squib, Scrap, Polar and Tiki debut in a Hawaii themed episode. # Dino Dead: Nobody is aware when the guy in the Dino Digs costume dies. # Key Quest: Goof and Crabby visit a locksmith. # Weightless: Sniffles creates an anti-gravity device to help Pow Pow lift weights. # Clowning Around: Clowns collide at a birthday party. # Gumming Up The Works: To help with his problem, Chippy gets some gum. # Game For One: Host falls to his own deadly game. # Toboggan With Love: Lustly goes downhill (literally) when she targets Blizzard as her next boyfriend. # Don't Get Your Soaps Up: Tickles encounters a soap bar and it goes downhill very quickly Season 74 # Crash and Burn: Polar crashes at the wrong house. # Adoptable To Stand: Pop takes Envy and Tyke under his wing when their older siblings meet their ends. # Paws For the Camera: Crafty impersonates Paws on picture day. # Don't Faucet: Tiki struggles to understand a bathroom sink. # Stick Your Tongue Out: Croaky's attempt to catch Flyby leaves her tongue stuck. # Secret Secrete: Capture and Crank team up to learn the secrets of everyone in town. # Fair Feather: Plucky's feathers grow back. # Road Trippy: Trippy and his friends go on a road trip. # Clone Home: Sniffles clones himself, but his clone lacks his smarts. # A Whole Lot of Bull: Marshal and Howdy end up running with the bulls. # It's The Tar Pits: Tarry makes his debut when the gang visits the tar pits. # Shrike Two: Following a previous bug-killing spree, Shrikes escapes from jail and targets the larger characters. # Shrike Three: You're Dead: Splendid and his insect counterpart Savior must team up to defeat Shrikes. # The Music Moves You: Waltz buys a portable music player and causes dancing mayhem on the move. # I Ce What You Ment: Handy and Squabbles both end up with their feet stuck in cement. # Noc-ed Out: Flip knocks out Noc Noc so he flips. # Hero, Horse and Who?: The debut episode of Capey, Yeehaw and Genny. # That's Just Skate: Disco Bear and Flaky become figure skaters. # Did Ya Mist Me?: Jimmy starts driving blindly in a thick patch of mist. # Pearls Before Swine: Snooty goes diving fro pearls, but Jerky bothers her. # You're Fyred: Fyre keeps losing his jobs due to his fear. # Rocky Bal Boa: Rocky ends up in a boxing match. # Arms and Both Legs: The story of how Nubby lost his limbs is revealed. # Dino Friends: Trike tries to befriend Dino Digs, thinking them to be a real dino. # Gag Me: Chaffy keeps pulling cliche cartoon gags. # Dutch Oven: Something smells when a piece of Fungus gets into Chef Meow's soup. # Scarty of the Century: On his debut episode, Scarty attends a soccer game to prove Disco Bear wrong, and has a surprising experience. # Don't Leave Me Hanging: In the season 74 finale, others try to keep Sharky from harm. Season 75 # New Sheriff In Town: Howdy becomes the law in the season 75 debut. # Croissant Moon: Things get crazy when Crescent and Celeste try Bun's croissants. # Ink About It: Squiby stumbles when Squib blinds him with ink. # Ghostly Origins: The story of how ghost characters died is learned. # Stitch In Your Side: Patchy goes to Pancake for help after an injury. # Let's Get Physical: A Jazzercise class falls to chaos when Flippy enroles. # Caught in the Act: Two journalists go to meet Flippy but turns into a bloody fight when Fliqpy meets The Clams. # A Hairy Situation: Two stylists battle in a competition of skill. # Murder Me Susan: When Rigg gets a doll from Auntie, he finds him self in trouble as it comes alive. # These Wings Aren't Made to Fly: After seeing what unique trait Splendid has that causes him to fly, Crease seeks to gain the same gift. # Tickle Tickled: Lime gets a "tickling glove" for Dandy to revenge against Lifty & Shifty. # Short Circuit: Amp realizes that whole town is in blackout and then goes to places to fix it with Irin and Handy. # Fighting Derby: Rolly and Ellie face off in a roller derby. # Small Colossus: Flynn reaches to his temper limit when Shifty and Lifty annoy and steal his stuff in a mall. # Yankee Doodle Handy: Handy paints an unusual self-portrait. # Hunter Hunted: Fliqpy tries to change his plan towards the flesh eating clams, again. # May I Have This Dance?: Lumpy finds a magic silver flute that makes everyone dance till they drop...literally! # Safety Beach Breach: Plushy tries to make the beach a safer place. # Astro-Nutcase: Thanks to an out-of-this-world scheme by Pranky, Daydream thinks he's landed on another planet. # Silent Tweets of Pain: The origin behind Tweets' path of psychopathy is revealed, along with a few others. # What's With the Long Face?: Double A is in need of plastic surgery after his snout gets stretched. # Shatter With One Touch: This episode introduces Chine, a china doll who tags after Stuffy. # Beaver Batter: Handy tries to cook pancakes. Piece of cake! # Magically Malicious: Spot tries to use a magic trick to trick Waddles. # Bee Careful: Buzzles faces a threat that won't go away easily. # Give Me a Hand- In the season finale, Handy once again attempts to get hands. Season 76 # Hear I Am: In this season premiere, we introduce a deaf koala. # Mute Thieves: Lifty & Shifty try to steal Audi's home # Cactus if You Can: Flaky, Toothy, and Audi go on a travel on the desert with a sadistic cactus. # Thick-Skinned: Beehive gets caught in a feud with a certain cobra and mongoose. # Ice Capades: Cro-Marmot and Rush enter a swimming contest. # Fired To Work: Rush tries using a jet pack to get to work. # I Regress Nothing: Hypno tries past-life regression on Renee, bringing one of her past lives back to life. # Squidding Around: Squib gets spooked by Cranky's fishing hook, Squidy is blinded by ink, and Squeeze gets caught in a dilemma. # Scrubbed the Wrong Way: Tingles buys shampoo to get rid of his fleas. But a mix-up occurs before he steps into the shower. # Egg-cellent Service: It's Easter, and Cotton must keep his jewel-encrusted egg safe from Nutty. # Cursed Punch!: Tash finds The Cursed Idol and uses it as his talisman for his next battle. # Koalaty Party: Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, and Mime are setting up a birthday party for Hailey, while Audi and Flippy are fighting over the fact that everything might not be ready when Hailey gets back. # Get Up While It's Hot: Can Blobby retrieve his pizza without leaving the sanctity of his basement? # Faint of Heart: Pranky unwittingly kills Pace by showing him a scary video. # Tea on the Mountain: Nimbus tries to keep people quiet around his house when there is a air sports competition nearby. # Side Effect: Emmy bought a new fertilizer for her garden, but it's burst open by her mutated plants at the flower/plant area in her store, giving them a bad side effect. # Have a Bite Night: Amp, Zee and Dexter must take care of The Clams safely while Irin is on her vacation. # Death Loop: Illogical relives the same day over just as it seems his favorite show is coming back. # Duck It Up!: Toothy caused an annoyance, making Crazy kill everyone. # Raymond Begins Part 1: Raymond becomes an anonymous crime-solving superhero to avenge Sunset's death. (season finale) Season 77 # Raymond Begins Part 2: Continuing the events of "Raymond Begins". # Happy CampFire: Lumpy hosts a campfire party. # Little Overgrowth: Flynn finds a mysterious potion that accidentally makes him huge. # Cabin into Blizzard: Tash tries to avoid all annoying obstacles in his way to home, especially Frostbite. # Fear Actor : Phobia gives Drama major stage firght. # Doppler Dealer: Dj runs into trouble when he's mistaken for Dealer. # Flip Flopped: Flip attempts to flip out Frostbite at the beach but keeps failing. # Talent Show-Off: In an attempt to get noticed, Genny partakes in a talent show. # Catnip in the Bud: Laika has to deal ith a catnip crazed Spetz. # Triple Trouble: The pranks go wrong when Pranky confronts The Prank Duo, Morton and Mix. # Badge of Scouts Honor: Scout attempts to earn camping badges. # Lantern It Go: Lucerna must keep herself away from hunters and the annoying Cryptie in the woods. # The Job with a Slob: Raylene starts working at the HTFF Cafe with Nutty. # Accidentally Safe: Ellie injured herself and now tries to follow some safety rules. # Paw and Order: Paws shows her cop side. # Tailure is Not an Option: Raymond gets in a freak accident and develops an uncanny cattail-like tail. # A Hole Lotta Fear: Thanks to Pranky, Raylene gets triggered by irregularly-patterned holes. # Sunset of the Dead: Sunset is back as a zombie. #Caught on Camera: Amp records everything that's happening during Flippy's rampage using his camera. # Wingless Misery: In the season finale, Sunset lends Cascade her own wings despite the damage on it. Season 78 #Noc Noc in the Hood: After Noc Noc falls asleep with his hoodie on backwards, two pranksters draw faces on his hood. # What's New Peepy Cat?: Chrono travels back to the events of the very first Happy Tree Friends Fanon episode. #Dim Light Paws: Dr. Quackery has to do an eye transplant on Paws and stop her epilepsy. # Save the Ants: Hero saves the ant family from the hungry Licky. # Cloak and Digger: Emmy starts to feel suspicious when she sees a silhouette in her garden during the storm. # Todd: Funny Moments: Todd creates a new trend of YouTube videos. # Frozen Hasteland: Sunset freezes the apartment. # Panda-cakes: Huggly cons Sweet out of her pastries through the power of cuteness. # Stacy the Mom: Josh catches Stacy cheating on her and files a divorce. Stacy is then left to care for the kids all on her own. # Docu-Mental Problems: Cam E. Leon attempts to make interviews with convicted maniacs for his new documentary. # Hiking See You: A hiking trip isn't great. It's worse when a snail is guiding it. # A Storm in a Teacup: Nimbus is aware of the bad weather during his activity. #Laugh Paws Laugh: Thought laugh tracks were annoying? Imagine one for 24/7 in Paws's life. #Chip Off the Ol' Stalk: Truffles and Lustly fall in love due to their jealousy of Lammy. However, Lustly goes overboard with her jealousy. #Owl See You in Court!: Court is a place to tell lies, not a place to die. #Broke the Prize: Rad Raccoon enters Quartz's competition at the beach. #Cook a Doodle Doo!: This is what happens when you let somebody who has never cooked, cook. #Imperfect Views: In the season finale, Lustly tries to distract Snapshot away from Pitch. Season 79 # The Gender Bend Story: Raymond's sex change story is revealed in the season premiere.Boyhood Past # The Case of the Missing Crackers: Virus and Malware do something they shouldn't have done. # Cub on a Hot Car Roof: Trouble hits the road when Pop forgets Cub on the roof of his car. # Ugly Huggly: When Huggly gets zits before photo day, he sets off to ruin other peoples' good looks. # Blonded by Love: Giggles becomes blonde after Pranky switches her shampoo with dye. Cuddles falls in love with the unrecognizable chipmunk, leading her to question his faithfulness. # Josh's Little Helpers: After Josh gets custody of Genesis and Beauty, the two youngsters help their father with a big picture. # Caps Locks: When Cap the capybara gets a job as a locksmith, a certain crab-mouse duo come to him for assistance. # Level Up!: Tarsy goes on a virtual journey through the history of video games. # Need a Hand?: Josh becomes firm friends with Handy after helping him. # Conned Artist: Swindler tricks Josh into purchasing bogus art supplies. # Spike Up Your Life: Bushy starts using Raymond's spikes for pranks. # Snow Where You're Going: Lia is impatiently waiting inside the queue at the carnival. # Very Clam Journey : Dexter is forced to follow Irin while being watched by The Clams. # Fish Out of Water: Russell fishes while Shifty is looking for treasure. # Photo Chop: Foto goes to the nature reserve to photograph nature. # Baby Mutant Lilly Turtle: In an attempt to grow a tail the same way as Raymond, Stacy accidentally mutates one of her children at the worst possible time. # The Girl with the Lava Lamp Necklace: Funky Skunk keeps having visions of a certain girl. #Tooth or Consequences: Pockets starts collecting teeth. #Wild Roots: Characters get lost in the woods and try to be like their wild animal ancestors to survive. #Cheat Codes: Flynn is irritated and challenged by the game version of Nutty. #Coffees and Sneezes: A mutated coffee bean causes trouble with the breakfast in a restaurant. #The Terrible Trailer Trio: Raymond, Random and Nutty form a trio but things go ugly when they form their clubhouse at a used trailer. #The Part Where He Pranks You: Pranky succeeds in pulling a prank on a certain duo, but he makes things worse when he accidentally destroys their relationship. #Trial Ant-ics: Sniffles and the Ant Family settle their dispute in court. #I Dream of Queenie with the Light Pink Hair: Cream enters Queen in a beauty pageant to win the grand prize: A 500 dollar gift card to a video game store. #Iced Kappa: Bushy messes with the water on Kappa's head. #Why So Balloon?: The story of how Balloony got turned into a balloon. #Eyeful of Trouble Part 1: In the season 79 finale, in the true version of "Eye See You", Cream has an accident, and needs to be repaired, though things start being glitchy. Season 80 #Eyeful of Trouble Part 2: In the season 80 premiere, Cream's mechanical parts start malfunctioning, turning Cream evil. However, simple reprogramming of a reprogram fixes a fix. Hard to process already, isn't it? #The Cat's Me-Ouch: Devious brings back some of MMB The Coolest's old characters from the depths of the Wiki Activity (And possibly the graves), only if they become his minions. Some even gain new personalities. #If It Ain't Broke Don't Mix It: Stacy attempts to combine with Raymond, in her worst attempt at getting a tail to date. #Love Under the Skin: Poachy and Floppy (CCF) fall in love. #Dead or Tails: The tree friends get their tails swapped via Stacy by accident. #The Loveliest Sweets: Lustly gets a bit too enamored with Nutty. #1,000 Ways to Zia: Raylene's alter ego Zia is released. #The Social NetJerk: Jerky becomes a host of a TreeTube Drama series. #Don't Call It a Comeback: Wolfle finally comes back. #Saved by the Bell: It's Derpsie's first day of high school and things are not going so good for her. #Dank MEMZ: Blake creates a virus, that backfires and causes a blackout on the entire city. #The Real Origin of Oddity: Oddity's ''true ''species is revealed. #Hide-Away Raymond: Sunset attempts to find Raymond in the worst way possible. #Accident Prune: When Cream inadverdently pranks Morton, he is asked to bake cookies for Jerky. #False Splendid: Devious asks Mimics to disguise as Splendid and frame him for crimes. #Green-Faced With Envy: Trxie teaches Nutty a lesson by making him allergic to sweets. #BatHood: Random's coming of age story. Character Pop-Ups Seasons 71-73 In the 20's style of cartoons, a starring character(s) would steer a boat and do an idle, while the featuring character(s) would be shown as passengers dancing. Seasons 74-76 A character is shown to be made using Lite-Brite pegs and does an idle, same goes for featuring characters except they don't move. Season 77 Just the Season 3-4 intro, except some has changed. Seasons 78-80 A character is shown to be a piece of paper on a refrigerator and does an idle. The featuring characters appear below as magnets. *Noc Noc: Falls asleep as his evil side appeares. *Raymond: Gets scared and shoots out a spike. *Random: Slices a water melon in half and shoves it in her mouth. *Switchy: Dances for a while *Cream (Season 79): Sitting down, playing with his phone. *Cream (Season 80): Eats a cheeseburger *Queen (Season 79): Plays the Recorder *Queen (Season 80): Dances the macarena *Billy-Bob: Plants a seed *Neeky: Moves like a Maneki-Neko *Bash - Breathes fire. His animation actually melts his piece of paper. *Bilbil - Rocking a sextuplet side to side. *Chokillate - Eats a smaller chocolate bunny. *Jenna - Cries *Chloe - Smokes *Joan - Drinks coffee *Meemi - A rock hits her, then she does the "FUUU-" face. *Frogwild - Three Frogwilds jump, the middle is in the opposing position as the others. Category:Lists Category:Fan Episodes